Changes
by buttonsXD
Summary: Well basically it's a story of Hogwarts if my O/C was there. First Chapter just background info really. First EVVER FAN FIC :D Bit of the movies and Books combined. :P right basically this is a pile of wank so ima just use this as my harry potter spew fic..sorehs.


**Author's note**: Well hey this is my first EVER fanfic.

It's crap and I know that but you get better with practise. SOOOOO I'M PRACTISIN' :P

This is really just the lead up to the actual story. So you know where my O/C fits in before the story takes place.

If you have any ideas for further chapters email me and tell me and I'll fit it in somewhere ^^

Enjoy and pllleeaassseeeeeeee review :D

thanks

Beth

xoxo

* * *

Chapter one - Background

I first showed signs of magic at age 8. It came as no big surprise to my family. They expected me to go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. Well I say it came as no big surprise it … kinda did. Well who isn't surprised at a part of the wall falling on their sons head.

What can I say : he stole my broom stick.

Family life before Hogwarts was somewhat , tense. My father had completely different ideas to the whole family. If he were any one else he would have been kicked out. But because he is the head of the family now, 'He must stay'.

What a load of bull.

Walking through the giant halls of Hogwarts castle for the first time. Now that is a sight I will keep with me forever. It was just more magic than any one can really be used to. No matter what your background was. Oh, I'll never forget the faces of the muggle borns, it was so easy to tell who they were, they were so shocked and taken back by the whole thing. The sight of the big walls covered in paintings and tapestry's. Coming from a magical family, I was used to the paintings moving, but this was a sight to behold. Every painting moved to greet you as you walked by, wishing you a good time at Hogwarts during your first year, and to wish you well in what ever house you went into. And the ghosts. WOW. I'd never seen so many. They were so friendly. Except four. The four that must be the house ghosts. They just , errmmm stood?, at the side and yelled at each other over who would be going into their house.

It was certainly a mad first year. Making friends. Helping my new friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione, to fight for the philosophers stone. Defeating Professor Quirrill. And Lord V...V..Voldemort. And realising that this is where we all belong.

Second year was more... frightening. The Chamber of Secrets. A terrifying thought. And after what happened to Hermione. It was mad trying to find out who the heir of Slytherin was. Urrghh the Polyjuice Potion, that disgusting concoction, making me look like Daphne Greengrass , so we could talk to Malfoy. Who really isn't as bad as people make him out to be. And Ginny, god I feel so sorry for her. Her first year was worse than ours. And she didn't have any one to go through it with. And then Vol...Voldemort turning up in the diary. Which I'm sure Lucius Malfoy slipped into Ginny's cauldron in Diagon Alley. And that uselles waste of space Lockhart, urgghhh, running away. I cannot deny I was secretly very pleased to hear that his memory charm backfired and that he could no longer remember , well anything really.

Third year. A rather uneventful , compared to the last two. Yes there were dementors on the loose. Yeah, Professor Lupin may have been a werewolf. Yes, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, and turned out to be Harry's godfather and completely innocent. Yeah, we may have helped him escape from the dementors kiss. Yes, Draco may have been attack by Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Yeah, we may have saved Buckbeak from being killed for attacking Draco...I mean Malfoy. But compared to other years this one was... well slightly normal. It was nice to see Harry happy. He finally had the thing he always wanted. A family.

Fourth year. To me that was one terrifying year. The Tri-Wizzard tournament. Mr. Crouch being murdered on school grounds. Harry being entered into the tournament by 'Professor Moody' ( who actually turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr.)The dragons, the merfolk and the maze. Cedric Diggory being... killed. He was lovely. Never spoke a bad word to any one. Brilliant at Quidditch. And then the worst part. Vol...Voldemort returning. The part my father was most pleased at. Yeah, in-case you haven't guessed it my father is/was a death eater. A loyal servant to HIM. Francis Gibbon, Death Eater, father of Faythe Gibbon ,best-friends with a muggleborn, a 'blood traitor' and 'the boy who lived'. A perfectly dysfunctional family.

The summer after the fourth year was the worst of my life. **We **knew that the Voldemort had returned. But we could say nothing. **We **knew the horror all our families we soon going to be put through. And there was no one to talk to it about. The Malfoy's came around to our home a lot that summer. And truthfully I think Draco was as scared as me. I spent a lot of time with Draco that summer. Talking about, well, everything really. But mostly what was going to happen with Voldemort.

Coming back to Hogwarts for fifth year. We could tell. This was the year everything changed.

* * *

**Authors Note : **And thats where the story actually starts.

XD sorry peopler it has to be an O/C X DRACO, I just love draco too much.

So whatcha think? (Positive feedback please = D )

I know it's crappy but, hey I'm bored so I thought I'd do some writing.

Still if you've got any ideas that you want me to add just tell me and I'll fit them in :D.

Beth

xoxo


End file.
